Together We Have Done So Much
by imnoprincessFYI
Summary: On a day off, Ruby reflects on her teammates, what they've been through, and how she feels about them. Probably a one-shot. Probably. Let me know if I should or shouldn't. (Because reviews give me my powers and make Blake kick Torchwick's head so hard it knocks him out)


Ruby sat back on her bed, sighing. Her body ached with each move she made. This past week was hectic, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom. Professor Ozpin took pity on the four girls, however, and gave them a week off for rehabilitation. So the team gladly took his offer and were now letting their sore bones rest.

She looked over to Weiss, who was angrily trying to get a knot out of her hair. As much as Weiss didn't want to admit it, Ruby knew she cared for their team; that was made very clear when she went through such great lengths to rekindle her friendships. Ruby then thought about Weiss's personality. Her confidence and independence was definitely her fatal flaw, but Weiss never let it get to the point of arrogance. Ruby really appreciated how Weiss humbled herself and made serious changes to her outlook on the Faunus. That took a lot of guts for Weiss to do, and Ruby made sure their team recognized it. Weiss moved forward in life, and Ruby seriously looked up to her for that.

Ruby giggled to herself as Weiss stamped her foot down in irritation while still attempting to brush her hair. It may have been funny, but it also reminded her that Weiss got stuff _done._ Instantly, Ruby knew her teammate would make a phenomenal Huntress. Ruby smiled; she was truly lucky to have Weiss as her partner.

Then Ruby gazed over to Blake, who was reading the same book she had on the night they all met, even though that was quite awkward. It made Ruby snicker to herself, but that chuckle was cut off quickly when her eyes shifted to her friend's bow. Blake was strong, so strong that she had resisted the urge to kill Torchwick and save Weiss's life. But even though she was strong, she still covered up her heritage. It made Ruby sad to think that people have been so cruel, so _evil_, that they had forced Blake to obscure who she really was. Ruby shook her head - she didn't like thinking about that.

Instead, she just thought about _Blake_ and her friend's greatest quality. It was the quality Ruby had admired since the beginning. _She never let her past define her. _No matter what. Ruby respected her a great deal for that. She also loved Blake's sense of justice. Her teammate had explained why she left the White Fang a few months ago, and Ruby knew that, without a doubt, that took so much courage and what Blake had accomplished for her race was nothing short of amazing

Movement caught Ruby's eye, and she found her big sister playing with Zwei. It made Ruby really happy to see Yang enjoying something. Immediately, Ruby thought of all the things she loved about her. She loved how, even though they were half-sisters, Yang had always treated her as if she had come out of her womb! Yang always protected her and cared for her so much and Ruby was grateful for that. Ruby thought about how nothing ever controlled Yang. Not the search for her mom, not her anger, not her bravery. Nothing controlled her except her love for others. Ever since they were younger, Ruby viewed her as her gaurdian, especially after her mom died and Ruby changed her last name.

Ruby smiled again as Zwei tackled Yang. She loved her sister so, so much. Then a screaming thought hit her from a million miles away. She didn't just love Yang.

She loved Yang...

And she loved Weiss...

And she loved Blake...

They were _all _sisters. They trusted each other with their lives. They moved fluently with each other, both in combat and in day-to-day life. They would do anything for each other and protected one another at all costs. They've seen each other at their worst and their best and have been there for one another since the beginning. They _cared _for each other like family. And so that's what they were.

Ruby turned on her side, a wide grin on her face. When she closed her eyes, about to fall asleep, she was still smiling, and her heart still felt like it would burst. She let sleep consume her, completely content in the fact that they were family.

Because she knew that alone, they could only do so little.

But together they could do so much.


End file.
